metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Government official (San Hieronymo Incident)
Several officials of the United States Government,Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Naked Snake (Big Boss): ...I'm surprised they were able to smuggle something of that size out of America. // Ghost (Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov): They had a government official involved. He is said to be dead... ...but I'm guessing he is at an airport or other likely places, regretting what he has done.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Naked Snake: ... Come to think of it, Ghost mentioned a government official involved in the transportation of Metal Gear... ...Something about a guy who was stabbed in the back by the army and is reportedly dead. // Roy Campbell: You sure he said that? // Snake: No matter how charismatic Gene is, he'd never get away with activating this state-of-the-art weapon inside another territory on his own. He'd need to pull a few strings first, don't you think? And this official who helped Gene and then got tossed aside... If he's still alive... He'd probably know where Metal Gear is. // Campbell: ...Incredible, Snake. Of course! If anyone's got info on Metal Gear, it's Gene's silent partner in the government! How'd you figure it out? // Snake: I've had...experience with how these government types operate... // Campbell: Yes! I remember now. He did say something about how a government official was cowering in fear near a tarmac...Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Campbell: According to the intel we received from Ghost, a group of senior government officials were spotted at the airport. specifically high officials, were involved in the theft of the CIA's Metal Gear in 1970. History At some point in 1970, high government officials aided Gene and the renegade FOX Unit in stealing the Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear and Metal Gear RAXA, which were transported to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, Colombia.Whether the officials assisted Gene of their own volition, or on orders from either the CIA or the United States Department of Defense, is not specified. However, Gene and his forces turned on at least one of them, and although he was assumed dead, he actually went into hiding at the peninsula's airport. During FOX's occupation of San Hieronymo, Naked Snake and his resistance unit, under information from someone named "Ghost", learned of a government official who was involved in Metal Gear's theft. After their failure to stop the transport of nukes from the warhead storage facility, they located the airport where the official was in hiding, and went there to interrogate him on the location of the missile silo.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Roy Campbell: When you find a government official, get them to tell you what they know about Metal Gear. ... Government Official: The warheads were brought to the silo located east of the ravine! Following Snake's capture at the silo complex, a government official was scheduled to be escorted through the local town by various FOX members. A unit from the resistance located him and interrogated him as to the location of the guest house, where Snake was being held. Behind the scenes In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, government officials can be recruited by the player into Naked Snake's resistance movement. When recruited, the officials are often equipped with Pentazemin and have the career of "Politician", which decreases the recruitment time of other captured personnel. The only character model featured in the game was first used to represent characters present at Big Boss's award ceremony in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Similar to Soviet engineers and scientists, if the official discovers the player, he will fidget, whimper, scream, make distressed utterances, and/or run away. During the non-canon recruiting missions for EVA and Ocelot, Snake and his resistance have to interrogate a government official at the town at night time, regarding information about a "man with twirling revolvers," after a spy unit planted in the area locates him. Later, a government official is spotted by a spy unit within the guest house, with the resistance arriving to interrogate him about a radio frequency located within one of the lockers of the Soviet security base, though his reluctance to talk forces them to interrogate him twice. Eventually, a spy unit within the Western Wilderness discovers an official who has apparently been imprisoned there. The resistance then captures him and recruits him into their ranks. The use of the word "the" in some of the spy reports indicate that some of the government officials in missions were actually one of the same individuals. If EVA and Ocelot had already been recruited and are among the staff during another playthrough, the spy mission will be moved to earlier in advance, specifically right after the Western Wilderness has been unlocked. If the player captures the government official at the airport, no officials will show up again in spy reports during the current playthrough. This strengthens the theory that there is only one government official involved during the San Hieronymo Incident. This also means that the EVA and Ocelot missions are rendered unavailable. The bio given in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus suggests that the government officials were amateur carpenters by the time of the mission. The government officials can also be recruited via passcode in the same game, with their passcodes varying depending on whether it is the Japanese or American version. The Japanese passcode is LSSSXRZYHEYT, while the American passcode is M4MSJ6R87XPP. Unlike the other recruitable characters that appeared in Portable Ops previously, the government officials do not have any variant versions of themselves, thus further suggesting there was only one government official involved in the mission. At the end of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, when Naked Snake is awarded the title of Big Boss, a similar looking government official can be seen clapping his hands, behind the cameraman on the right. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' Notes and references Category:MPO Characters Category:Male Category:Americans Category:Politicians Category:FOXHOUND